simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Références cinématographiques extérieures aux Simpson
''28 Jours plus tard'' Quand Jim est enfermé et enchainé dans la cellule, un autre homme enchainé lui dit : « Marge monte sur le bateau et Smithers dit "Pas de femmes à bord, l’équipage est en branle" et monsieur Burns dit "On sait ce que vous pensez Smithers", c’est la blague que je préférais dans les Simpson. Voila ce qu’ils font à quelques centaines de kilomètres d’ici de l’autre coté de la Manche. De l’autre coté de l’atlantique il bouffent devant leur télé en regardant les Simpson. » ''58 minutes pour vivre'' L'épisode passe dans l'avion. ''The 9/11 commission report'' Un terroriste dit « Bin Laden is a hero to these people, a symbol, like Mickey Mouse or Bart Simpson ». ''Adam & Eve'' Freddie mentionne The Itchy and Scratchy Show. ''A la recherche du bonheur'' Alan Frakesh (le formateur interprété par Dan Castellaneta) demande “Qui veut aller acheter des donuts ?”. Il s'agit peut être d'une allusion à l'amour qu'a Homer (Le personnage pour lequel Dan Castellaneta est plus connu) pour les donuts. ''Allo maman c'est encore moi On peut voir une image de Bart sur un mur du cabinet du docteur. ''Basic Instinct À la fin, Nick trouve un porte-clés Bart Simpson dans la poche de la veste de Beth. ''Bulworth'' Jay Bulworth tombe sur en zappant. ''Cachorro'' Un des élèves de la classe de Bernardo porte un T-shirt Bart. ''Chérie, nous avons été rétrécis'' Diane porte un magazine dans lequel on peut lire « Bart Simpson » en haut d’une page. ''Cinemania'' On peut apercevoir une poupée Bart dans un magasin. ''Clean'' On peut apercevoir une image de Bart sur un mur de la salle de billard. ''Click'' Dans un flashback Janine porte un t-shirt Bart. ''Code Mercury'' Une femme fait une imitation de Bart. ''Collège Attitude *On peut apercevoir la boite du jeu Cartoon Studio derrière le bureau de Merkin. *Plus tard la fanfare de l'école joue le thème musical des Simpson sur le terrain de foot. ''Le Dentiste 2 '' Quand le dentiste essaie de convaincre Jamie de sortir de la pièce ou elle s'est réfugiée et enfermée pour lui échapper il lui dit « Tu n’as pas compris Jamie, nous sommes liés pour la vie. Nous sommes Tristan et Iseut, nous sommes le beurre et la confiture, nous sommes Marge et Homer ... ». ''The Devil and Daniel Johnston Matt Groening est présent à un concert de Daniel Johnston. Dans les loges ils discutent de musique, de comic books et des Simpson. Le Divorce En zappant Yves tombe sur et se fait la réflexion que les cartoons américains sont une sorte de menace culturelle pour la France. Ecrire pour exister Lorsque Erin parle de l’odyssée d’Homère à sa classe, un des élèves répond « Moi je connais Homer Simpson » et elle rétorque « Cet Homer là est un Grec de l’antiquité mais je sais pas peut être qu’il avait la boule à zéro comme Homer Simpson ». The Eye Lors du premier rendez vous après l'opération de Mun on peut apercevoir un porte documents Bart sur le bureau du médecin. Fanatique Quand Q dit avoir vu quelqu’un déguisé en clown, Emily demande « comme Krusty le clown des Simpson ? ». ''Fatal Instinct'' Max Shady (caricature de Max Cady du film Les Nerfs à Vif) a la citation de Bart « Don’t have a cow man ! » tatouée sur l’omoplate droite. ''Fickende Fische'' Jan a une figurine d'Homer dans sa chambre. ''Fight back to school II'' Chow Sing Sing porte un masque de Bart Simpson. ''Flubber'' Weebo, le robot volant, diffuse Les Simpson sur son écran. ''From Justin to Kelly'' Luke dit à Justin « Why don’t you back off Sideshow Bob ? ». ''Garçon Stupide'' Loic à un réveil et deux posters Simpson dans sa chambre. ''Garfield'' Garfield zappe sur plusieurs chaines et tombe a chaque fois sur des programmes mettant en scène des chiens dont l’épisode . ''Ghost Dog A deux reprises Louise Vargo regarde un épisode d’''Itchy & Scratchy sur un petit écran dans la voiture (les 2 épisodes sont extraits de ) ''Le Gourou et les femmes'' Quand Vijay demande à Ramu de lui citer une star indienne aux Etats Unis, Sanjay intervient et répond « Ce type dans les Simpson » (en faisant bien évidemment allusion à Apu). ''Harold & Kumar chassent le burger'' Un vandale dit à Kumar (d’origine indienne) « Merci revenez nous voir » en imitant la voix d’Apu alors qu’ils sont dans un mini marché. Plus tard quand il le revoit il dit « Voila Apu, qui est ce qui s’occupe du Kwik-E-Mart pendant ton absence ? » puis Kumar lui dit à son tour « Merci, revenez nous voir » en lui faisant un doigt d’honneur ». ''Houseguest'' Kevin zappe sur plusieurs chaines et tombe à chaque fois sur des scènes de gens qui se font gifler dont le flashback de . ''Inspecteur Gadget'' Dans le bureau d'un vigile endormi à son poste on peut voir un épisode où Homer est endormi au travail lui aussi. Le vigile et Homer se réveillent en sursaut au même moment. ''It's a boy girl thing'' Nell dit « Je ne veux pas vivre un autre jour avec les Simpson », en parlant des parents de Woody. ''Jackie Chan dans le Bronx'' Danny, le petit handicapé, porte un sweatshirt Bart Simpson Underachiever. ''John Q'' Le lieutenant de police interprété par Robert Duvall s'appelle Frank Grimes, peut être en hommage à . ''Le Jour d'après'' Lorsque Sam Hall arrive chez son père pour arroser les plantes, il allume la télévision au moment du générique des Simpson ; on peut le voir en arrière plan et l'entendre. (scène coupée au montage). ''Le Jour où le cochon est tombé dans le puits'' passe à la télé. ''Keeping up with the steins'' Benjamin a un Homer en carton géant dans sa chambre. ''El Mariachi'' On peut apercevoir un poster de Bart Simpson sur un mur. ''Mauvais piège'' passe à la télé. ''Melinda et Melinda'' Dans le film qu’écrit Susan un des personnages s’appelle Moe Flanders, peut être en hommage aux personnages des Simpson. ''Mon Boss, sa fille et moi Red lit un programme télé avec Krusty en couverture. ''Monkeybone Parmi les celluloids accrochés au mur d’un couloir au début du film on peut en apercevoir plusieurs des Simpson dont un de Krusty. ''Pas un mot'' *La fille de Nathan Conrad demande à son père s’il croit qu’il y aura Bart Simpson dans le défilé de Thanksgiving. *Le lendemain on peut voir le reflet du ballon de Bart dans le pare-brise de la voiture. ''The Perfect Candidate'' Les protagonistes du film s'appellent Frank Grimes, Patty et Selma. ''Les Petits braqueurs Le garde à l'entrée du parking de la banque regarde . ''Photo obsession Sy regarde l'épisode à la télévision. ''Piège en eaux troubles Après ne s’être pas vu pendant deux ans, Tom demande à Danny « Alors la Californie ? », Danny répond “Ensoleillée” et Tom lui rétorque « Ensoleillée ? Tu y es depuis deux ans et c’est tout ce que t’as à me dire ? ». Danny ajoute alors « Les Simpson passent une heure plus tôt ». ''La Plage est diffusé dans le hall d'hôtel ou entre Richard au début du film. ''Pour l'amour de l'art'' Roz reproche à son fiancé d’avoir élaboré son plan minable « avec l’aide d’Homer Simpson » puis elle se met à parler en imitant la voix d’Homer. ''Le Procès de Henry Kissinger L'extrait de où apparait Henry Kissinger est diffusé au début du documentaire. ''Punk Rock Holocaust Le Kamp Krusty est cité. ''Radio rebels'' Quand ils décident de libérer un otage Chazz dit à Yvonne « Yvonne vous pouvez vous casser, avec un peu de bol vous verrez votre feuilleton » mais en VO il dit « Yvonne, get your shit and go. You'll be home in time for The Simpsons ». ''Riens du tout Un homme dans le bus lit le magazine "7 à Paris" avec les Simpson en couverture. ''Les Rivières Pourpres 2, les anges de l'Apocalypse Un vendeur du nom de Bartholomew est poursuivi dans un supermarché. Pendant sa course, il passe devant un poster de Bart. ''Les Rois du désert'' Il y a une poupée de Bart accrochée à l'avant du Humvee des soldats américains. ''Romy et Michele Ramon et ses collègues regardent , un épisode écrit par David Mirkin, le réalisateur du film. ''Six-String Samurai '' Trois hommes portent des chemises de bowling Pin Pals (les potes de la quille) ''Super Size Me '' On peut voir une peinture de Ron English parodiant La Cène avec entre autres Krusty et Bart à la place des apôtres. ''Survie Jennifer dit à Jack de le rejoindre dans le lit en l’appelant Homer (car il a bu beaucoup de bière) et il répond « D’oh ». ''Terrain d'entente'' On peut apercevoir une pancarte publicitaire pour les Simpson derrière le batteur dans le stade de Boston pendant le match opposant les Red Sox aux Yankees. ''Les Tortues Ninja 2 Le professeur verse la solution anti-mutagène qui permet de détruire les animaux mutants dans un verre avec Bart dessus. ''Treize à la douzaine *Les boîtes à déjeuner des deux fils jumeaux sont à l'effigie des Simpson. *D'autre part on peut apercevoir le jeu de société Mystery of Life sur une étagère en arrière plan lorsque Tom parle du déménagement aux enfants. ''Vanilla Sky'' Il y a un ballon gonflable géant dans la parade de Thanksgiving qui passe devant la fenêtre de David. ''Wo Ist Fred ? Linus, un enfant gaté, coupe une poupée d’Homer à la scie. ''Zero Day On peut apercevoir le poster de tous les personnages de la série dans l'appartement de Chris, le cousin d'André. Catégorie:Références extérieures